doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP15: Fortress: Administration (Strife)
635px|Map of the Administration Complex Administration is the administrative center of the Fortress. Walkthrough Seventh mission: Kill the Bishop According to the DeePsea editor, when you first arrive here you're supposed to be facing out of the niche in which you land; but that doesn't happen to me for some reason. If like me you arrive facing a wall, just turn around until you face the room. The alarm isn't out yet and the guards are thus ignoring you, so be stealthy. Enter the room (you can jump over the railing in front of you or go down the staircase to your left) and go up the stairs to and through the big door (A). Go around to your right, up a staircase to a clearly-marked trigger line on the floor; ride the U-shaped lift this lowers to a short passage, and a switch (B) will rise as you approach it. Press it, then retrace your steps to the two doors in the previous room. Go through the north one (the one beyond which the floor is lit in a Y pattern) and around to a small room ©. A switch will lower as you enter; press it, then go left, left and left again (past a small barred room and the long barred corridor with 1 on the floor in the distance — you may want while here to pick off the enemies, the bars should shield you from at least two of the Crusader's three missiles; be warned however that this will of course break stealth) to a formerly-barred corridor. The bars will close again behind you. In the middle of the bend in the corridor, run or jump across to the platform and hit the switch, then cross back. Continue down the corridor to a lift and ride down. Go right and down a non-obvious staircase (it has an obvious up staircase to its left as you look on), press the button (D), and when the walkway has risen, follow it to another button and press that. Now retrace your steps to the corridor, and go through the door and down the other lift (E). Along the corridor to yet another lift (sporting another of those Y symbols), and at the top turn right and go along to one more lift. Down this and you will face a Reaver at the bottom, so goodbye to stealth for the rest of this level. Turn left and go down this corridor (beware of the hidden lift trying to dump you in the water below, a style of trap you may remember from The Waste Tunnels; if you step on this lift, just wait until it rises again) to the room at the end, through the west door (opposite the way you entered), and left and past a huge door you can't yet open to a small room (F). Nab the Core Key, then retrace your steps to that huge door and go through. Go down the long corridor (passing (4) and (2) on the way — as in the Stores, these spots are marked on the floor of the level) to the end, and press the button to reveal the Computer Core. Blow it up with your weapon of choice, then retrace your steps via (1) (turn left at the major junction) to where you entered this level. Go through the door (G) and back to The Bailey. Bugs * If you get too close to some of the railings, it is possible to get stuck in them. You can escape by jumping, but make sure that the direction of your jump takes you onto a floor, not into a pit. Category:Levels by name